eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
JDJ Kamenwati
(It looks as if someone has scribbled a notation in a handwriting far different than that of the writer of the rest of the tome in the margin of the first page of this journal. The freshly inked notation indicates that this book, along with two others, was found just outside Dragonridge Palace. The covers and bindings were damaged but repairable while the pages inside were in fairly good shape.) This journal seems to have been used often at first, the older inks faded and nearly beyond reading. The entries become less and less frequent, the primary clue as to frequency being the condition of the inks used. Some sort of spell seems to have been cast upon it, making the newer entries at least of the odd script used quite readable save for the curious system used for dating. You scan the pages and read:** Complete Journal of Kamenwati (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) We had nearly achieved our goal when the Wizards, Sorceresses and Priestesses of Queen Suten Himé barged in with an amazing number of soldiers. My darlings Emuishéré and Kemsê Haréré died during that short but savage battle and permanently no less. I managed to finish off the intruders, gather the bodies of my beloved twin wives and escape. I thought to go to where we had stored the copies of our bodies and souls, but found that the King and his soldiers had invaded there also, destroying much. I wonder how Queen Suten Himé and her consort King Hêtshepsu could have known of both of our primary hidden residences. I recovered what I could from the mess they had made and departed to search for a safer place in which to work my ... our ... magics. A place where our enemies would not think to look, far from our homeland. I have preserved the bodies of my lovelies as best as I possibly can, so that I might one day bring them back to again work towards our mutual ultimate goal of everlasting ascendance. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) The caravan leader is a bit too curious as to my cargo. I may have to kill him and have one of my servants take his place. Perhaps I should not have thought to bring so much equipment and so many ... acquaintances ... along with me. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) It took centuries to find this new home, such as it is. The ruins are in an architectural style unfamiliar to me. I will waste a little time and magic making them more attractive as well as virtually indestructible ... my lovelies will expect beautiful surroundings after all. I need time to think while watching the events in this land that is new to me and assure myself that none might suspect our existence here. I shall tell myself that decorating is also a form of recreation, however trivial. I might even see about finding some hirelings as spies, mercenaries, etc. to not only assist with information but also search for ingredients and mortals usable for my rituals. While I am at it, I might as well have them bring back furnishings from this tasteless land and an occasional ... companion and sacrificial offering, I should keep myself highly capable in my practices and besides, the sacrifices can be gratifyingly entertaining. I do hesitate to use mercenaries, it can be tricky keeping the mouths of hirelings from spreading information that I would rather not have abroad. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) I have slowly come to the conclusion that even if we are found, the fools living here who call themselves "Arcane Magic Users" along with their pitiful excuses for Priests and Priestesses are nowhere near advanced enough to rid themselves of us, not for long anyway. As for their Deities... I laugh. A new pantheon... It would not please me to be so severely interrupted again when I bring my darlings back, it would be devastating to loose them once more. The items and ingredients needed to bring them back to my side are so rare that I might not be able to find more of the ones I still have. As it is I still have not found the final ingredient needed, the little we had was destroyed in those raids by Suten Himé and King Hêtshepsu. I have been forced to go ahead and use hirelings again. Inconvenient and the spells needed to keep them silent about these ruins and my ... our ... existence are a pain to bother with. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) An unusual woman arrived last night. She calls herself an archaeologist. She acts more like a librarian specializing in history. I find her rather amusing and... quite attractive. When she is being humorous, she calls me "My Lord of Discontent." I have been alone far too long while searching for the last ingredient needed for the rituals to bring back my darlings. I am not certain as to who seduced whom. Yolanda is ... interesting ... in her tastes for intimacy. Add that she says that she too would gladly follow me to the end goal sought by myself, Kemsê Haréré and Emuishéré. I yet yearn for my darlings, but after such a long time, I sometimes wonder if they were as lovely and seductive as I remember. We had artist renditions of ourselves done, but they were so stylized and then were destroyed in those raids on our hidden residences. Besides, any image is nothing like the real person. No warmth, no movement, no sound. With Yolanda, I find myself actually feeling the sort of ... "affection" I felt ... feel for Emuishéré. Emuishéré too had that borderline characteristic that could so easily be encouraged, nurtured if you will. Emuishéré was beginning to acquire the same tastes as myself and Kemsê Haréré before the deaths of my lovelies. Of course, Kemsê Haréré may have had much to do with that slow transition in the tastes of Emuishéré, but I think that if I give Yolanda time, I can bend her to my true tastes. That would add so much to my enjoyment of her. I have to be in just the right mood to have congress with Yolanda and yet not do as I genuinely desire. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) There have been some raids upon my new home, made by a small band of people calling themselves Druids and Rangers, along with a scattering of Priestly types and an "Arcane Magic User" or two. They were suprisingly successful at first, much to my annoyance. It would seem that my hirelings who deliver goods to me were the first to attract the attention of those "adventurers". I and my minions return each time they leave of course, but still, I must end these forays lest they realize the value of my darling sister wives and destroy their bodies somehow. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) I am most amused by my "final solution" to that small band of raiders. Not only have they added to my menagerie of defenders here, but they somehow managed to connect my domain to that of a palace of some sort that has been recently constructed close to my domain. I shall see if I can use that magic connection to my advantage somehow. I did a bit of scrying about that palace. It is rather nice actually, but nothing compared to the luxury I left behind in my homeland. Unfortunately, someone has managed to make it impossible for my minions and I to use that transition in order to take over that palace. I have tried numerous spells, etc. and must admire, however reluctantly, the skill behind that magical blockade. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) There are nuances to the things I enjoy. The screams of pain that are torn from the throats of the unwilling have their charms of course, but the screams of pain from the person who has given themselves to it willingly ... ah, so sweet to my sophisticated palette. The blood of a virgin has its charms, the blood of the prostitute has its enchantments, the blood of the unwilling sacrifice fascinates me... and the blood of the willing sacrifice... ah... it bewitches me. So, for now anyway, I do Yolanda no real harm when I conjoin with her. Emuishéré was and will be quite desirable to me. But I have searched nearly all my days for another such as Kemsê Haréré who was both an untouched maiden and quite willing to participate in that which I most desired to do to her. I had to resurrect her nearly every hour before continuing. Oh no, my beloved Kemsê Haréré continually urged me to do my worst. And I kept finding new ways to entertain the both of us. It was beyond all of my previous dreams as to what I had longed to do with her since first we met. And when she began to do to me what I had done to her ... I cannot describe my joy. Rumor had it that Kemsê Haréré sought to ultimately destroy Emuishéré. Why? The rumor mongers said that Kemsê Haréré hated her twin partially because Emuishéré was even more lovely than Kemsê Haréré and partially because Emuishéré was the older by all of ten minutes and therefore the heiress to the throne. Emuishérés consort would be King of the two realms one day, both Kemet and Deshret, wearing the white crown inside and over the red crown. Call me blind, but Kemsê Haréré was far more beautiful in my eyes because she loved me enough to help me do whatever I wanted to satisfy my urges. Emuishéré had her appeal also and was coming along nicely as to satisfying both myself and her twin in our appetites. It was quite entertaining to assist Emuishéré in small increments along the path of true fulfillment in the realm of causing pain. I laugh at the fools who call me "evil". How can what I do be "evil" when it has brought so much pleasure to myself, my awesomely beautiful Kemsê Haréré and ultimately, the astonishingly lovely Emuishéré? (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) I have found it amusing to allow Yolanda to do a bit more decorating here. As if her pitiful attempts will change what I have made of this holding. I can feel my smirk as I write. The little darling was allowed to "shop" using my scrying orb, with me beside her of course, to ensure that nothing was done that I would disapprove of. She even implored me to have a room of her own where she might ingulge herself with comfort and privacy. I granted her that on a limited basis, within the limitation that she might not use it often and that she must "reward" me in return. I was admittedly a bit vague as to what I wanted as my reward. Her dismay was obvious for only a moment when I outlined what I wanted after she finished that silly room of hers... and then she proceeded to fulfull her end of the bargain. The silly girl has yet to understand that a person saying "no" with conviction and paying the price of that negative response can at least keep their self respect if not their life. It was a long and interesting night. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) Yolanda has angered me time and time again. The woman is beginning to make me think of destroying her. She snoops incessantly and I sometimes suspect that she is not as sincere in her declarations of love and lust as I first thought. Why, I even caught her copying some passages from not only this journal, but my book of secrets, my grimoire! I might find amusement in making her one of the guardians to the section of these ruins that were once a library of sorts. Seems appropriate, all things considered. However, there might be a way to salvage her. I will think about it a little while longer, ponder as to possible solutions towards keeping her and what I might do if my attempts to keep her alive fail. She claims that the reason she snoops and meddles is that she is bored. I suppose I should find a companion for her to keep her entertained and satisfied between our little training sessions. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) How fortuitous. A small group of my hirelings came across a young male almost standing on the entrance to my new domain. I assigned the intruder to be caretaker to Yolanda. It is probably a hopeless gesture, but the idea is that he might distract her from her doing things that will ultimately force me to demolish her or simply make her yet another mindless minion. His name is Bumbleschilde, his ancestry must have been full of fools to be tagged with that name. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) Bumbleschilde is reportedly being worn out by my little Yolanda. I would like to join them in their sport soon. It would delight me to be part of a ménage again. At the least, a few of my magics could be used to bolster his health so that he might continue to keep Yolanda satisfied. Yes indeed, I will finish with the latest delivery from the newest hirelings and then visit those two 'lovers' in that room intended for Emuishéré. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) As I was on my way to that room that has been made ready for Emuishéré, I found Yolanda once again snooping through items that she had no business looking at. To put the head on the cherry, she had copied an old scroll that I had forgotten about, the one by the Grand Vizier Kemnebi Khenti, the man who was rumored to be my actual sire. Ah, the thought of Kemnebi Khenti gives me pause even now. One of the few who managed to evade my vengeance. I sometimes think it might have been him who told Suten Himé and Hêtshepsu where I and my sisters were practicing our arts in hidden luxury. As the Grand Vizier, he more than had the resources to spy upon most of the population, though I still think that the wards on my hidden residences should have kept out any usage of scrying devices. The timing... was it simple serendipity that he left the area mere hours before that raid? As I now recall, in that scroll, he wondered if I would believe him if he told me that he was not actually my sire. What hubris! As if I would believe for one moment that any blood other than imperial ran in my veins! The man had his talents and uses, but he was descended from a man who was a leather worker. His sire name was Mtidja, changed to Kemnebi when he gained the ability to shift into the form of a panther, adding Khenti when he took the office of Vizier. But I digress. That memory of Kemnebi Khenti combined with seeing that scroll on the desk and Yolanda bent over it, carefully copying that ancient missive in her native language onto a blank scroll! I nearly lost all control of my actions and destroyed her without thought. Fortunately, I quickly recovered from that mindless rage, regained command of my actions. It would have shamed me to lose control. Dominance is all important, whether of others or ones self. As it is, I am only annoyed, rather than shamed. I should have given a bit more thought as to how to handle the situation. As it was, I had my mummies fetch Yolanda and her Bumbling pet so as to drag the both of them to my ritual room. I slit his throat on the altar as I watched the shock on Yolandas visage and then gave him over to my vampires. After he was satisfactorily drained, I used a few magics upon his soul and shackled it to the bed intended for Kemsê Haréré. Yolanda can be heard shrieking and weeping for him in there. Her cries bring me satisfaction. Hopefully, she will have learned her lesson and I will not have to destroy her warm soft flesh for quite some time. I now understand that she does as many slaves do. She uses her body to influence my decisions as to how she will be treated. A kind of desperate prostitution. My liking and respect for her is much diminished, but I would like to still enjoy her awhile longer in her living body. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) I rejoice! The newest set of hirelings has informed me that they have found a possibly sufficient amount of the last ingredient for the ritual to bring back my lovely wives! They return on the morrow along with some incidentals such as furnishings and possibly a couple of mortals for my royal gustation. I shall inform Iabi of their probable arrival so that the weak and witless cook will have plenty of time to decide how to prepare them. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) I finally have remade Yolanda into a guardian of the library. She had the nerve to attempt to put my darling Kemsê Haréré to final rest while I was directing the placement of furnishings delivered by the hirelings! As it is, she may have managed to protect the container of the body of Emuishéré enough so as to make it even more difficult to bring Emuishéré back! Yolandas timing could not have been worse, I think. Just as I finally found the last ingredient for the ritual, and she may have blocked me. One of the vampires swears that Yolanda placed some sort of curse here... one that causes me to be interrupted each time I begin the ritual to bring back my darling, lovely sisters. It is somewhat saddening to me to have had to do as I did to her. Well, not entirely. It was a diverting several days taking my time giving her physical as well as emotional pain whilst raping her in every possible way. I only resurrected her a few times before starting the ritual to turn her into the primary guardian of that library. No matter, the current hirelings are due back soon and I am expecting a sweet Elven maiden to be delivered by those men, along with whatever information, ingredients and furnishings the assassins have managed to glean in their forays. I had noticed the woman while scrying. Delicate features, huge sapphire blue eyes, skin only slightly creamier than that of a lily, long copper red hair almost to the back of her knees. She was so appealing while assisting some Priestesses in that temple to some Goddess called 'Sune'. She was barely tall enough to see over the altar as the Priestesses called upon her as the virgin to pour the wine into their sacred chalice. I will taste of that virgin Elf fully at Iabis table for quite some time. Being a lich has many advantages. My magics can make me not only once again sensitive to the charms of the flesh, but I am also large and hard where it counts, not to mention being tireless physically. I wonder how many times I will have to resurrect that delectable little Elf before I am satisfied and ready to return to being all bones. I will use what is left of her for spell components. That silken hair alone will be invaluable. (Indecipherable short script system for dating.) It may be that the vampire is correct... Every time I near the end of the ritual, some fool comes barging in and interrupts me. Surely it is some sort of curse that this should be so. Those who disturb me are foolish if they think they can destroy me and mine permanently! Thankfully, I have yet to use the final ingredient to the ritual, which has been most carefully measured so as to be used on each of my darlings. Somehow I must find a means of removing the curse. I swear to all that is unholy, I shall have my wifely sisters by my side again! (OoC - Written by Jeanie D'Jinni)